


never, never, never ever let go

by nygmadaydreams



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Season/Series 01, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmadaydreams/pseuds/nygmadaydreams
Summary: Edward's date with Kristen Kringle gets a surprising turn when the woman stands him up and Ed meets someone else to keep him company.[previously named dancing with a stranger, the story got some hardcore plastic surgery after the 1st chapter lol]





	1. i can take you out, oh-oh

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm back!! it's been so long since i last wrote anything on ao3, and i'm super sorry for that D: it's been busy ever since school started!
> 
> i started rewatching gotham from season 1 and this little concept entered my mind. there's quite a bit of canon divergence, but i think it's a plausible outcome in another universe lmao.

Edward must’ve checked the time and date for the twentieth time that evening. He simply could not sit still and had travelled through his apartment dozens of times – it wasn’t a very big apartment, after all –, making his way from the living room to the bathroom to the small kitchen and back to the living room again. He’d sat on the sofa for thirty-three seconds before getting too impatient and continuing the marching again, as if that would’ve made the time fly by faster. He had counted the periodic table in alphabetical order and backwards twice. At ten to seven he’d finally left the apartment and sauntered downstairs, taking the stairs instead of the elevator to waste more of his time.

When he arrived in front of the nightclub, Edward couldn’t help but second guess himself. He’d gone with a more obscure one, partly because he knew Kristen didn’t want them to become a public thing and partly because it eased off his social anxiety if there wasn’t a ton of people around. He observed the club’s décor from the outside.

He’d driven past the place when it still had the signature pink fishbone flashing on the wall, but now it’d been replaced with a deep blue umbrella light instead. Ed couldn’t say he was particularly caught up with all the drama going on in the Gotham underworld, but he knew the club’s previous owner had been none other than Fish Mooney herself. The only things Edward knew were the stuff he’d overheard detectives Gordon and Bullock talk about. Most of the time the men’s conversations included nothing intellectually stimulating, though, so usually Ed just cut them out.

His wristwatch finally struck seven and he walked into the club. He’d made a reservation because the place had always had a long queue out the door when he’d seen it, but he was surprised to see the club near-empty. Only a few patrons were chatting over at the bar, and one couple was sitting at a corner booth. Slightly confused, Edward located his reserved table and took a seat.

The club was as gloomy and blue on the inside as it was outside. It did have a melancholic vibe to it, especially since there was no punky rock band raving away at the state and instead just a pianist. Ed didn’t have much time to observe before a voice spoke to him.

“What it’ll be, sir?” the waiter that had walked to him asked, already grabbing a notepad and pen from him pocket.

“Oh. Um… Is it fine if I wait for my company first?” Edward asked, awkwardly smiling.

“No problem. Just give a sign when you’re ready,” the waiter nodded and gave a pretentious smile back. He spun on his heels and marched away. Edward watched as the man disappeared behind the bar, but not before downing a shot himself. Professional, he thought and sighed.

They had agreed on meeting at seven pm sharp, but by half past seven Kristen was still nowhere to be seen. Edward wasn’t sure how many times it would be appropriate to text before it got creepy. So far he’d sent a message every five minutes.

“Hello, Kristen. I’m at the destination. Can’t wait to see you. -EN” No response.

“Hello, me again! Just making sure everything’s fine. -E” Silence.

“This was a really good pick for a place, to be honest. There’s barely anyone here. I think we’ll have fun.”

“Is everything alright, Ms. Kringle? Traffic?”

“I really hope nothing’s wrong.”

“Did something come up?”

Edward’s fingers itched above the send button. “I can take a no, Ms. Kringle,” said the phone screen. Was that too pathetic?

“Hi there.” The waiter was back, clicking the ballpoint pen impatiently. “You ready to order, sir? I know you said you’re waiting for somebody, but… It’s been a wh-“

“I’m sure they will come,” Edward interrupted the waiter’s spiel in a snappy tone. He looked a little startled yet also annoyed.

“Whatever you say, _sir”, _he said forcefully and left again. Edward bit his lip, filled with anxiety. He followed the waiter with his eyes again. Another man had entered to the bar and was sipping on a dark liquid, a strong silhouette visible in the shadows. The waiter talked to him, but Edward was too far to hear. He eavesdropped on others’ conversations so often it was miraculous his ears hadn’t developed a better hearing sense. The waiter disappeared into the back room and Edward turned to stare at the empty seat in front of him.

Where was Kristen? He checked his phone again but wasn’t surprised by the lack of a response. Why was he feeling so disappointed? This wasn’t the first time something similar had happened. A vague memory from high school entered his mind. A very similar situation; Edward desperately crushing on a girl, managing to ask her out, her agreeing and never showing up. He’d ended up waiting for two hours that evening. Maybe he’d be less of a loser tonight and stop after hour one.

“I do hope I’m not interrupting anything, sir.”

Edward visibly jolted upwards upon hearing the voice right next to him. He’d been so deep in his thoughts that hadn’t even paid attention to the nearing footsteps. He raised his bewildered gaze, a faint blush on his cheeks, and looked up at the speaker.

He immediately recognized him as the man he’d been secretly staring just a moment earlier. Now that he’d come to the light, Edward got a far better look at him. He turned out to be a rather young-looking man with pale skin and a very prominent nose. His hair was styled on obscure spikes that didn’t seem fashionable on any decade, but somehow he managed to make it look good with the black suit and some light makeup. He looked familiar for some reason, but Edward couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Edward realized he’d spent way too long just ogling the stranger and came to the conclusion that he should probably say something. “Yes! I mean- no. You’re not. Interrupting anything…”

The man smiled, and it was a far warmer smile than the one from the waiter. “My staff appears quite fond of gossiping. Marcus over there mentioned you’re in need of some company,” he said and glanced over at the waiter who turned his face away.

“I really don’t,” Ed said and straightened his spine firmly. “I don’t know what gave him that idea.”

“Is that so?” the man asked. Edward could’ve sworn he heard a hint of disappointment in his voice, but he refused to acknowledge it. “You’ve been waiting for a long time. I saw you come in.”

“Only thirty-seven minutes. Besides, time is relative, as Einstein put it.” Edward really didn’t know where this bitter attitude was coming from, but it didn’t scare the stranger away. Instead, he actually got closer and leaned against the table. He put his glass of whiskey down and laughed to himself.

“Well,” he said and traced the rim of the glass with his delicate hand, “if we’re getting into Einstein already, let me at least get you something to drink.”

The offer took Edward by surprise and he opened his mouth, closing it soon after since he had no idea what he wanted to say. Finally, after weighing his options for a moment, he ended up nodding cautiously.

“I guess I could have a glass of wine or something,” he agreed. In less than a minute, Edward found himself sitting there with a big glass of red wine and the mysterious man sitting on the seat previously reserved for Kristen Kringle.

“So,” Edward muttered and took a sip of the wine. It was really good wine. “Can I know who I’m talking to…?”

“Oh, did I not introduce myself?” the man asked. Something in his tone was almost threatening, like Edward should have known who he was as soon as he laid his eyes on him. “My apologies, sir. Oswald Cobblepot, the owner of this establishment.” He raised his hand for a handshake.

Edward, who’d taken another sip of wine, almost choked on it. He coughed and quickly grabbed a napkin in order to not spit the drink on the other’s face. Now he realized why the man was familiar. Ed had flipped through a lot of criminal records, and Cobblepot was no exception.

“_The_ Oswald Cobblepot?” he asked after calming down.

The pleased smile on Oswald’s face told more than anything he could’ve said after it. “The one and only. And you are?”

“E-Edward. Nygma,” Ed said and put down the napkin. The rational human would have stood up, thanked for the wine and ran out of the club at that moment, but Edward had to admit he wasn’t exactly ordinary. “I’ve heard quite a bit about your… accomplishments, Mr. Cobblepot.”

“Please, just call me Oswald, Mr. Nygma,” Oswald said, beaming at the reaction he’d gotten out of Ed. “That is, if I’m allowed to call you Edward?”

“Ed is fine,” Edward mumbled.

“Well, Ed, you peaked my interest,” Oswald said, twirling the whiskey in his class. “Where has such an innocent-looking little thing heard of me? I mean, I’m just a nightclub owner.”

“You hear all sorts of things nowadays,” Edward said. “I have a bit of a… I don’t know, privilege? Because of my job.” That sounded much cooler than it was in reality. He wasn’t a damn F.B.I. agent or anything.

“Oh?” Oswald raised an eyebrow. Edward was playing with fire, but he was beginning to like the burn.

“Yes. I think we have a mutual acquaintance, actually.”

“You just love keeping me on my toes, don’t you, Ed?”

It was Ed’s time to smile. “That is something I quite enjoy, yes.” He took a long sip of wine, perhaps as a source of courage, before continuing. “You know detective Gordon, right?” he asked.

Oswald’s small smile disappeared in an instant and was replaced with a stone cold stare, so piercing Edward instinctively leaned further away. “Yes,” Oswald said after a small silence. “Yes, I know James Gordon very well.” The smile had returned, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Edward gripped the wine glass with both hands. “I shouldn’t have brought that up, should I? Rough subject?”

“I’d rather talk about you, Edward. James Gordon is yesterday’s news.”

“I’m not very interesting.”

“I dare doubt that,” Oswald said and drank some whiskey. “What _is_ your job, since you’re working with Gordon? Surely you’re not a cop.”

“Nope. A forensic scientist,” Ed explained. “It has its perks, but the coroner won’t let me get anywhere near the morgue. The precinct is like someone decided to start up a zoo but forgot to lock the animals up. The locker rooms are dirty and gross, and no one cares about hygiene, never mind common sense.” He finally shut his mouth when he noticed Oswald’s expression.

“Sorry,”, Edward muttered and hid his face behind the wine glass again. “I get excited sometimes, um, when I talk.”

“No, don’t apologize,” Oswald said and put his glass back on the table. “I asked about your job and you gave an answer. Nothing wrong with being thorough.”

“It annoys most people I know,” Edward said and frowned. “Or, all people I know.”

“Those people are morons,” Oswald declared, and that was the end of that conversation. “Now, tell me why you’re here. You were waiting for someone, right?”

Edward’s frown deepened. This was one of the few subjects he did _not_ want to talk about, especially with a man he’d just met – even though Oswald was quite the character.

“Yeah. And they didn’t show up. The end,” Ed said shortly.

“Was it a girl?”

“…A woman, yes.”

“Treacherous things, women,” Oswald said thoughtfully. “My mother thinks all women are hussies. Would probably lose her mind if she saw me with one, poor thing,” he continued with a small chuckle. “She doesn’t have to worry about that, though.”

Cogs turned inside Edward’s head. He had two questions he wanted to ask but wasn’t sure if one of them was awfully inappropriate. “You are close with your mother, then?” he finally settled on option number three and discarded both of his previous questions.

“Extremely. She’s my everything,” Oswald said in a more serious tone. “If anyone ever attempted to hurt her, I wouldn’t hesitate to slit their throats.”

“I’m just gonna pretend that I don’t work for the police from now on,” Edward decided out loud and made Oswald laugh.

“So, the woman you were waiting for,” Oswald returned to the previous subject and made Ed groan internally. “Is she… someone you care about deeply?”

“We’re coworkers. She… she is wonderful. But out of my league, I’m afraid.” Edward stared at the table instead of Oswald’s piercing green eyes. They reminded him of Kristen. He’d always admired green eyes. “Can we talk about something else?” he raised his gaze, almost pleadingly.

“Oh, for sure,” Oswald said apologetically. “Look at that. Your glass is almost empty. Want a second round?”

“Why not?” Edward obliged and pushed his glass towards Oswald who’d grabbed the wine bottle from the table. He poured the glass back to its brim and handed it back to Ed. It hadn’t been in Ed’s plans to get drunk, but then again, what did he have to lose? Kristen clearly wasn’t showing up tonight. And who would even get drunk on wine?

Within the next hour, Edward got an answer to his rhetorical question. Without even asking, Oswald had switched the wine to some stronger booze, and the world was starting to spin under Edward’s legs even though he was still sitting down. He’d shed his suit jacket and loosened his tie – it was way too hot in the club for his liking –, and Oswald had also gotten rid of some of his clothes. Edward ran his fingers alongside the beautifully decorated suit jacket that Oswald had thrown on the booth between them. His mind was wandering.

“So, Eddie,” Oswald said and caught Edward’s attention again. He lifted his head absent-mindedly and hummed in order to show he was listening. “Is the heartache easing already?”

Edward stared at Oswald blankly for a second before catching on. “Oh! Yes, for sure,” Ed said and scrunched up his eyebrows. “I think it was replaced with heartburn.”

Oswald laughed loudly and raised the bottle of booze. He drank hungrily straight from the bottle and slammed it back on the table so hard the ground shook. “Have you tried this already?” he asked and played with the cork, watching Ed’s face.

“Afraid I haven’t,” Edward said and leaned forward a bit. “Is it good?”

Oswald grinned devilishly and took another sip of the beverage, not swallowing it. He bent his finger for an invite and draped over the table towards Ed. Pupils enormous, Edward moved closer until his nose practically brushed against Oswald’s. The raven-haired man grabbed his chin gently and tilted his head slightly.

Under any other circumstances Edward would have been disgusted with what followed, but when Oswald pressed his wine-stained lips against Edward’s and opened his mouth, letting the booze flow freely down Ed’s throat, Edward couldn’t bother worrying about how unhygienic the act was. Even with all the booze gone – some of it dripping down on the table between their conjoined lips –, Oswald lingered and kept their lips together for a moment longer before finally straightening his form and pulling back.

“How was it?” he asked and licked his lips like a predator. Edward, slightly dumbfounded, had a difficult time finding any words to describe the experience. He took the bottle from the table and took a hearty swig. Just to remember the taste better, he told himself.

“It’s… very good, sir,” he said and put the bottle down. Oswald smiled, clearly very pleased with himself, and nodded in approval. He reached for a napkin on the table and leaned in again. He proceeded to swipe the excess booze off Edward’s chin.

“Oh dear me. Your shirt,” Oswald muttered, observing the nasty brown stain on Ed’s white shirt.

“It’s alright!” Ed said quickly and looked down at the stain. “Do you have any salt?”

“Pardon me?” Oswald said and tried to focus his eyes on Edward.

“Table salt is an easy fix for any stains. Do you have any?” Ed explained and took the napkin from Oswald’s frozen hand.

“Um. The kitchen probably does,” Oswald said, still looking slightly confused. He stood up properly and immediately stumbled into the table. He hissed a curse and straightened his spine, trying his damnest to keep cool even though the whole world was spinning in colours he didn’t know existed.

“Actually, you know what? Never mind,” Ed said quickly and also attempted to stand, only to fall back on the booth before even getting up. Oswald looked at him with a puzzled expression, and Ed smiled goofily. “It doesn’t matter. I have other shirts! It’s okay.”

Oswald reached into his pocket, making sure to heavily lean on the table in order to not fall on his ass, and took out his wallet. He threw a 50-dollar bill on Ed’s lap. “Get yourself a new one, at least.”

“Who plays 50 bucks for a shirt?” Ed asked and examined the bill.

Oswald huffed a laughter and put his wallet away. “Me, ever since I’ve had two different bosses.”

“Oh? This is news to me,” Edward said and raised his eyebrow. Oswald looked wary all of sudden and looked over his shoulder. There was nobody at hearing distance, and his shoulders relaxed again.

“Perhaps we could continue this conversation elsewhere?” he requested. “I have an apartment nearby. What’d’you say?”

Edward appeared nonchalant, but the question had activated that rational part of his brain again. _No, Edward**, **_it said. _You are **not** spending the night over at a criminal’s place. You’re not saying yes to th-_

“Sure! I mean, if you’re okay with me crashing and all.”

_Fucking hell_.

Oswald’s smile was enough to convince Edward he’d picked the right option.

“It makes me so glad to hear that,” he said and offered his hand. “Shall we go then, Mr. Nygma? I’m ready to tap out for the night.”

Edward didn’t hesitate to take Oswald’s hand. Despite his rosy cheeks and slightly sweaty appearance, Oswald’s hand was freezing cold. Edward loved the contrast. He stumbled a little and quickly grabbed his phone from the table. Both his and Oswald’s jackets were left behind as they started making their way out of the club.


	2. late night devil, put your hands on me

Oswald’s spare apartment was located a short walk distance away from the club, but they opted for a drive anyway, because neither of them were quite sure if they’d make it out of the club standing up. While Oswald dialled someone to take them home, Edward leaned against the blue umbrella light outside of the establishment and whined about his car which he’d have to leave behind.

“I don’t care if you’re busy, be here in five or else,” Oswald hissed into the phone before snapping it shut and sighing loud and deep.

Edward slumped on the sidewalk into a sitting position and ogled up at Oswald, who angrily put the phone in his pocket and shifted his attention back to Edward. “Will you be okay?” Oswald asked, watching the young man with an attentive eye.

“Why wouldn’t I-“, Edward had to pause to hiccup, “be? Fine.”

Oswald crouched down on the ground too and examined Ed, who felt like Oswald’s eyes were ever more penetrating now. “You had a lot to drink.”

“Okay, smarty-pants. You drank straight from the bottle and fed it to me like a mother bird,” Edward shot back. He was satisfied when he saw a small blush creep up Oswald’s pale neck.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the quiet company, until a car pulled up in front of the nightclub and a man stepped out. Edward’s eyes widened. “That’s a big fella,” he muttered as Oswald got up and almost toppled over Ed in his haste to look not wasted.

“Butch, finally,” he said and extended a hand to Edward so he could scramble up.

“How are you this shit-faced at nine in the evenin’?” Butch asked, a mean smirk in the corner of his mouth. Oswald scoffed and opened the back door, practically jumping in. Edward gave one more look at Butch, amazed how his upper body was a perfect square, before joining Oswald on the backseat.

“Where it’ll be, then?” Butch asked after getting back into the car, too.

“My apartment. The one down south,” Oswald replied and leaned forward to see his reflection in the mirror. He started fixing his hair and Butch started the engine, chuckling to himself.

“Don’t wanna bring your new boyfriend to your mother yet, huh, Penguin?”

The blush was way more visible now that they were in the car. “Shut up and drive,” Oswald gritted his teeth and gave up on his hair, slumping against the leather seat.

Edward wasn’t sure how to react to being called Oswald’s boyfriend. Then again, they had already kissed once… Or was it really a kiss? Oswald had just fed him the wine. It wasn’t exactly a kiss. Right? Why was he even thinking about it? For all he knew, he’d never see Oswald after tomorrow morning when he’d have to do his inevitable walk of shame to the G.C.P.D. Yes, he had work tomorrow. Not the brightest idea to get drunk on a Friday when you had a weekend shift.

Edward was so deep in his thoughts that they hadn’t exchanged a word during their short drive to Oswald’s apartment. Butch pulled the car to the sidewalk and made sure that Oswald and Ed didn’t get hit by a car as they crossed the street. And then he was gone, as soon as he’d arrived. Oswald fumbled with the keys, missing the lock quite a few times before finally sticking it in and letting them into the stairway.

“Third floor,” Oswald said in a hushed tone in order to not wake the entire neighbourhood up. “The elevator’s busted. We gotta take the stairs.”

“Yessir,” Ed said and scooted past Oswald, already starting to climb the stairs. The house was not in an amazing condition. Chipped stairs and dirty walls, a fairly typical combination since most houses in Gotham were old and crappy.

“You’re awfully silent,” Edward said when they’d climbed up to the second floor. He looked over his shoulder – almost losing his balance – at Oswald who looked like he’d just been caught doing something inappropriate.

“Sorry,” he said and smiled that same cunning smile Edward had gotten so accustomed to. “I suppose I’m a little preoccupied down here.”

Edward looked at him in confusion. Oswald was a few steps below him; Edward had noticed the man’s prominent limp earlier, but since they were both too drunk to walk straight it wasn’t as noticeable now. Oswald bit his tongue before grinning cheekily.

“Well,” he said and lowered his gaze. “Let’s just say I have a good view from here. Your choice of pants is excellent, my friend.”

Edward’s whole face turned red, if it wasn’t already, when he realized Oswald was talking about his ass. Yeah, the pants he was wearing were old and a little too small on his stupidly long legs, and hugged his form a little too much for Edward’s liking. He’d thought the suit jacket would obscure the view – not that he’d really expected anyone to be staring at his ass tonight anyway. That wasn’t really Kristen’s thing.

“Thank you,” Edward decided to respond and smiled at the very least as cheekily as Oswald did. If it wasn’t enough already, he made sure to pull his pants up by the belt rings before continuing his way up the stairs.

There were three apartments on the third floor, and the one that Oswald walked towards had no name on the mail slot. “So now that you’ve commented on my ass, what’s the next move?” Edward asked while Oswald attempted to get the door open.

“I only invite people over for two reasons, Edward dear,” Oswald said and unlocked the door.

“Oh?” Edward asked and bowed his head as Oswald gestured him to enter the apartment first. “And what would those be?”

Oswald shut the door behind them, and it got very dark as the light from the stairway no longer illuminated the apartment. “Either I want to kill them or fuck them,” Oswald’s voice came from behind Edward, and only now did Ed realize how close they were. Oswald’s breathing brushed Ed’s neck and sent shivers down his spine.

“Is that so?” Edward asked as Oswald’s cold hands travelled down his waist.

“Mm-hmm,” Oswald hummed. His hands were playing with Edward’s belt buckle. “And the best part is, usually people don’t know which they’re gonna get. But just between the two of us,” he stood on his tiptoes so he could reach Edward’s ear, “it’s not gonna be the former one with you, Eddie.”

Edward couldn’t stand not seeing Oswald anymore, so he whipped around in such a hurry he almost made Oswald fall down. They could barely see each other, but Edward didn’t need an eyesight to locate Oswald in the dark. He grabbed a handful of Oswald’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. A _real_ kiss this time.

Oswald backed away until his back hit the front door, and while Edward was preoccupied with tasting the booze on Oswald’s lips, the shorter man used it to his advantage and managed to shift the power play around, instead pinning Edward on the wall. They consumed each other’s scent and taste like a pair of hyenas, and Oswald cursed under his breath as soon as they parted lips.

“Safe to say you’re stayin’ over?” he whispered, breath ghosting on Edward’s face.

Edward swallowed loudly and nodded, hoping Oswald could see it in the dark. “I’m very curious about your bedroom, Mr. Cobblepot,” he exhaled and caused Oswald to laugh quietly.

“I better not keep you waiting, then,” he said and kissed Edward again.

Somehow within the next couple of minutes they had managed to scramble through the messy apartment into Oswald’s bedroom without stumbling down on any furniture. Oswald appeared to know the place like his own pockets, because while Edward was practically hanging onto him, he masterfully dodged all the obstacles and lead them to the back of the apartment.

The bedroom, if one could even call it that, was nothing but a small square of a room with a double bed splayed in the center of it. Edward didn’t judge – his apartment was also messy and small, and he lived there full time. This was just an apparent hiding and sleeping spot for Oswald.

“Ta-dah,” Oswald said monotonically as he flicked the only light in the room on. It didn’t do much to clear things for Edward, who was dizzy and slightly delirious anyway, but it was better than being in pit black.

“It’s cute. Simple,” Edward said and took a seat on the bed. It was very soft and he sunk in it immediately.

“Cute, huh?” Oswald hummed and threw his tie on the floor. “I think there is something much cuter in this apartment right now than this room.”

“I admire your self-confidence,” Edward teased, kicking his shoes off in the process. Oswald rolled his eyes benevolently and walked right up to Edward.

“I didn’t come here to chat, Eddie,” he said and brushed his palm across Edward’s rosy cheeks. Almost instinctively Ed leaned into the touch. Man, he really was touch-starved, wasn’t he?

“You didn’t?” Edward purred, teasingly. “And here I was, thinking you deliberately said ‘perhaps we could continue this conversation elsewhere.’”

Oswald silenced him by practically leaping on his lap, causing him to fall backwards into the bed. “You’re a talkative one,” Oswald muttered as he sat on top of Edward, spreading his thighs and keeping him in place. “What does it take to silence you, Edward?”

“A gag,” Ed replied before he could control his tongue, and immediately snorted when he saw Oswald’s expression. “I’m joking! Relax… Unless you actually have one?”

“I have all sorts of things, but I’d rather keep that pretty mouth of yours available,” Oswald said, almost thoughtfully tracing Ed’s lips with his thumb. “Besides, we need to negotiate terms.”

“Is this a business proposition?”

“I meant that I just don’t want to hurt you,” Oswald huffed with a smile. “I like you, Ed. That’s rare, so be proud of yourself.”

“Will do, sir,” Edward nodded. He was in no place to complain at that moment, Oswald sitting on his lap so seductively. Every little movement the man did caused friction between Oswald’s bottom and Ed’s front. It was slowly driving both of them insane. “So what are these terms?”

“Have you ever done this?”

Edward, for once, shut his mouth and just ogled at the other. “Done… what? Reproduced?”

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen tonight, Edward dear,” Oswald laughed at him choice of words. Perhaps that really was a bad word to use.

“If you’re talking about… intercourse, then yes. But it’s been a while.”

“I can tell,” Oswald said and moved his eyes from Edward’s face to the very obvious boner poking at the front of his slacks. “That’s fine. The feeling is mutual. What I really wanted to know was if you’ve been with a man before?”

“No,” Edward answered honestly. “But is it that different? After all, it’s just sticking one thing in another.”

Oswald raised his eyebrow and laughed again. It seemed that alcohol made him much cheerier than usual. “Well, if you put it like that, yes. But the thing is; you’re not going to stick anything anywhere tonight, Eddie.”

“Come again?”

“What? Did you think _I_ was going to bottom?” Oswald asked, sounding both amused and offended.

“You’re smaller and more fragile,” Edward tried to argue logically. “Your leg injury may make things difficult so it’s easy if you just lie there. And, well, I…”

“Yes?”

Edward looked flustered. “I’ve never taken it up the ass, Oswald!”

“See, this is why you always negotiate,” Oswald said and gave him a smug smile, as if he’d just won their argument. Edward disagreed wholeheartedly. He opened his mouth, but Oswald leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on his lips, silencing him.

“Shh, “ he hushed and ran a hand through wavy hair. “I shall let you think about this proposal for the next… while. I guess it depends on you how long it’ll take.”

Edward stared at Oswald as he straightened his form and started climbing off of Edward. Ed didn’t have to wonder Oswald’s intentions for long, because soon he felt the familiar pair of hands on his belt again. “I’ve found out that men become way more pleasant once you’ve had their dick in your mouth,” Oswald said so nonchalantly he could’ve been talking about the weather.

“Oh,” Edward uttered, unblinkingly following Oswald’s hands that had just opened his belt and were already sliding underneath his slacks. “…Lot of experience with that, yes?”

“Somewhat,” Oswald grinned. “They all are so high and mighty in their straightness until there’s a cute guy between their legs.”

“Thank you for the adv-aaaah…” The rest of Edward’s sentence disappeared in the air when he felt Oswald’s hand touch his aching dick. The resourceful bastard had already spat on his hand to make the skin-to-skin contact more pleasant.

“You’re welcome,” Oswald said, talking to Ed’s dick instead of the man’s face. “Do feel free to use that.”

“On who?” Edward laughed powerlessly. He almost fainted when he felt Oswald’s tongue rolling over his tip. “I- I don’t think… I have to soften anybody…”

Oswald hummed, but didn’t respond. Of course, that was reasonable; he had just taken Ed’s entire member into his mouth. Ed gasped inaudibly and covered his mouth with his palm. _Jesus Christ, Oswald knew what he was doing_. It was like he didn’t have any choking mechanism at all – he deepthroated the brunette like it was nothing, and there wasn’t even a hint of teeth in the mix.

Edward’s mind wandered to the only other blowjob he’d ever received. Junior year of high school, his first “official” girlfriend. She’d experimented with it in the boys’ bathroom at school and ended up vomiting. Their relationship ended there.

“O-Oswald…” Ed muttered into his hand and reached for Oswald’s raven locks. Oswald didn’t argue when Edward’s fingers wrapped around his hair and tugged. Ed bucked his hips experimentally and could’ve ejaculated then are there as Oswald’s nose hit the base of his dick.

He gained courage from the first tug and propped himself up properly, forcing Oswald’s head down on him again. Finally, Ed thought as he heard the muffled choking sound between his legs. He probably shouldn’t have thought it was hot to hear Oswald choke, but he was way too horny to think about morals at that moment.

After another minute of similar activities, Edward came fast and without a warning, straight down Oswald’s spasming throat. He groaned loudly and slammed his hips straight into Oswald’s face one more time before flopping on the bed and letting go of his hair. Oswald coughed, teary-eyed and holding back a laugh.

“You… weren’t lying about it being a while,” he panted and swiped the edge of his mouth, making sure to seductively lick his hand in order to immediately cause Ed another hard-on. It was pathetic and painful how easy Edward was, but neither of them cared.

“So…” Oswald continued after their breathing had calmed down. “You’ve had time to think. Who’s it gonna be?”

“Fine, fine. You win,” Edward mumbled into the pit of his elbow, still panting. “I trust you to not send me to Gotham General.”

Oswald laughed softly, innocently. A sound that pure should not have come out of lips stained with cum. He climbed upwards on the bed so he could press his sticky lips on Edward’s. Ed scrunched up his nose a little, tasting his own semen for the first time. That was… an experience.

“Are you a picky eater, Ed?” Oswald whispered even when there was no need to be quiet. He brushed their noses together and licked Edward’s quivering lips.

“Just get on with it before I come to my senses,” Ed replied and nipped of Oswald’s bottom lip. Oswald grinned and nodded, sitting back up. To Edward’s disappointment, he abandoned the bed and moved over to the bedside table. Ed had begun liking the weight of Oswald on top of him, pinning him down even if Edward could’ve easily tossed him off of him because of his physique.

“I can’t fuck you with your slacks on, Ed,” Oswald said while opening the top drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. Edward, laying on the bed like a dead fish, quickly came to life again and sat up.

“Right. Logically,” he said and laughed nervously. He needed more alcohol. He undressed silently, practically slipping out of his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers. Not that it necessarily even mattered since his dick was still hanging out after the blowjob.

“Shit,” Oswald muttered, roaming through the drawer. “I can’t be out…”

“Out of what?” Ed said, but he had a pretty good idea. Oswald straightened his back and pushed his bangs aside, visibly agitated.

“We’ve got two options. Either we stop here or go raw, ‘cause I don’t have any condoms.”

“Oh, don’t worry!” Edward said, eyes lighting up. He scrambled out of bed and reached for the pants he’d thrown on the floor. He pulled out his wallet and checked the insides. “I always keep some around for… emergencies,” he said and threw a pair of condoms at Oswald.

Oswald caught them and chuckled. “You were trying to get into that co-worker woman’s pants tonight, huh?”

“Of course not!” Ed said, flustered. He crossed his arms, pouting a little, but couldn’t keep the facade when Oswald climbed back on his lap and stole a kiss.

“I’m not judging, Eddie. Hell, we’ve known for what? Two, three hours, and look at us,” he said.

“Do you do this a lot?” Ed asked out of sheer curiosity.

“I got used to it before I got a job at the Mooney’s. You know, a man’s got to get his money somehow,” Oswald trailed off, playing with Edward’s curls.

“I- You weren’t… You’re not expecting me to pay, right?” Edward asked, suddenly very alert considering his drunken state. Oswald rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Of course not, you little idiot,” he said, and cut Ed off before he could respond. “Now, here’s the lube.” He put the bottle in Ed’s hands. “Loosen yourself up. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I have to do it myself?” Ed couldn’t help but whine.

“You’re new to this. I don’t know what you like and don’t like.”

“If it’s you I bet I’ll like anything…”

“Very suave,” Oswald said, but didn’t budge. “Get on with it. I’ll use the bathroom and be back in a sec.” He placed a kiss on Edward’s forehead and stood, limping out of the room after giving him another cheeky smirk.

Edward found himself in a very odd situation. Alone in a bedroom owned by a criminal he’d met a couple hours ago, a bottle of lube in hand and butt naked on previously mentioned criminal’s bed. It suddenly occurred to him that this was, in fact, a terrible idea. How had he let himself be talked into this? It was way too late to back away now, though, wasn’t it?

Ed stared at the bottle in his hands with increasing anxiety developing in his head. Would it hurt? Would Oswald do something to him if he decided to flee? Would someone at the GCPD find out about this, confront him? What would Kristen think about him if the truth came out? He wasn’t even openly out of the closet… The last thing he wanted anyone to add to the list of insults aimed at him was “faggot.”

“Ed?”

Edward jolted a bit and turned to the door when he heard Oswald’s voice. He had changed clothes, wearing only a comfy-looking black morning gown, his hair looking damp like he’d taken a quick shower. He was leaning at the doorframe with a confused look on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Never better,” Ed stuttered and flashed a smile. “Why’d you ask?”

“Because you haven’t moved an inch from where I left you. Thought I’d find you spread eagle by now.”

“Oh. How long has it been?”

“Twenty minutes,” Oswald said. Ed’s eyes widened. He’d been sitting there for _twenty minutes_, doing nothing but panicking inside his head? It had felt like maybe thirty seconds…

Oswald entered the room properly and took a seat at the edge of his bed. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not feeling it,” he said quietly and looked into Ed’s eyes with such sincerity that it actually made a lump appear in Ed’s throat.

“I just…” he mumbled, averting his gaze. He didn’t actually know what he’d wanted to say.

“Spend the night over, Edward,” Oswald said and offered him a smile.

“Are you sure that’s fine?” Ed lifted his face back up and frowned. The mood had been once again been ruined by him.

“If you promise to spoon me, then yes,” Oswald said and chuckled. Ed also managed a genuine smile.

“I think that’s the least I can do for seriously blue-balling you.”

Oswald laughed louder and stood up. He opened his gown and slipped out of it, exposing the pale skin for a very short amount of time before he was already under the covers. Ed put his boxers properly on and dropped the lube on the floor, promptly joining Oswald. The raven-haired man reached for the lamp on the nightstand and flicked it off. The darkness surrounded them suddenly and without warning, almost startling Ed whose mind was wandering already.

“This has been a very interesting evening to say the least,” Oswald’s voice said in the dark.

“Arguably, yes,” Edward said in a tone that suggested he hadn’t just turned Oswald down after an hour of foreplay.

Oswald turned away from Edward and before the brunette could even wonder why, Oswald had already backed right on his arms. Right, spooning, he thought and flipped on his side so he could wrap an arm around Oswald’s waist. He was very skinny for a man his age – while Ed didn’t exactly know Oswald’s age, he assumed they were at the very least the same – and his usually cold body was now warm from the shower. His damp hair smelled of lavender, and there was still a small hint of his musky perfume.

“Did you just sniff me?” Oswald asked and sounded like he was holding back a laugh. Ed’s cheeks flushed red.

“Maybe.”

“I hope it was nice, then,” Oswald said, not freaking out to Ed’s surprise. “I’m trying out a new shower gel. You like it?”

Edward didn’t even think before sticking his nose against Oswald’s shoulder and taking a sample. “Almost smells minty,” he muttered against the soft skin. “Do you have freckles here?” he continued. He still hadn’t taken off his glasses and his eyes were starting to get used to the dark, so the darker spots on Oswald’s skin were visible now.

“Guess where else I have freckles,” Oswald said cheekily and wrapped his leg around Edward’s. Ed, finally taking off his glasses, huffed to suppress a laugh and tightened his grip of Oswald’s middle.

“Probably your ears,” he whispered, refusing to talk into the trap.

“Sure,” Oswald said and put his hand over Edward’s under the covers. “Good night now.”

“Sleep well,” Ed kissed Oswald’s neck, closing his eyes.

“I’m certain I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY i did not mean to blue ball y'all like this  
it's just that the idea i had in my head changed a lot and now this is hopefully gonna be a much longer fic and shit so yeeee


	3. we can kill some time, stay home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love domestic nygmob but i also love angst so i shall combine the two

When Edward woke up on the following Saturday morning, he freaked out upon opening his eyes and not recognizing where he was. The room was dim and his eyesight blurry since he didn’t have his glasses on, but even with those obstacles he recognized not being alone. Someone was right next to him, snoring softly – almost like a purring cat. Ed flipped on his back and fumbled around for his glasses.

The picture immediately cleared in his head both figuratively and literally as soon as he got the glasses on his face. His panicked heartbeat calmed down a little when he spotted Oswald’s sleeping form. He looked quite adorable wrapped up in his blanket, sniffling quietly in his sleep. Edward rubbed his forehead and raised into a sitting position. His head was _killing _him. The pounding headache and unbeatable nausea caused him to flop back on the bed and close his eyes. Could he just sleep for the next week straight?

But alas, he knew that wasn’t possible. He had work today, and even though he didn’t know what time it was, he had a sensation that he was late. Edward Nygma was _never_ late, so that alone would cause suspicion. On top of that he looked like a two-cent whore, currently laying nearly naked on a stranger’s bed with a disgusting hangover.

“Oswald,” he muttered and pushed the other man gently. “Oswald, wake up.”

“Ssshutupp…” came a response under the blanket. Ed huffed and pulled the covers off of Oswald. The move was met with an inhumane growl from Oswald, who forced his eyes open and glared at him with daggers in his eyes. His expression immediately softened when he recognized Ed.

“Oh,” he uttered and ruffled his messy morning hair. “Good morning.”

“Morning, what time is it?” Edward cut straight to the chase.

Oswald shrugged and pulled the blanket back on. “Dunno, too early.”

“Oswald I’m gonna be late for work. I don’t even have a car, for fuck’s sakes.”

“Take the day off,” Oswald suggested in a monotone voice and peeked at Ed, pale green eyes sharp as always.

“I can’t. I have to go,” Ed insisted and sat up again despite the hammering in his head. Oswald seemed to finally wake up properly, because he propped himself up at record speed and grabbed Ed by the arm, forbidding him from leaving.

“Ed.”

“What?” Ed whined, feeling more and more anxious by the second. _Stupid, stupid, god you’re so STUPID!_

“At least have some breakfast?” Oswald said. It wasn’t a question but came out like one.

“I have to _go_,” Edward repeated and snatched his arm off. He didn’t have his medicine on him, and that alone was enough to make his head spin even if he wasn’t hungover.

“What’s wrong?” Oswald asked while Edward started getting dressed the best he could. “Did I do something?”

“No! No, of course not,” Ed said, stopping midway of pulling his pants up. “I just… I’m sorry. This was a bad idea.”

“By _this_ you mean… what exactly? Us? The drinking? The staying over?” Oswald asked. He looked calm, but there was that hint of offense in his tone.

“Everything,” Ed said and finally looked at Oswald, pausing the dressing up. “I was supposed to have a date with the love of my life. Instead, I ended up getting a blowjob from a low-life criminal and sleeping over like a teenager!”

“Excuse me, I’m not a low-life,” Oswald snapped. “A criminal? Maybe. But let’s not forget who was so eager to come here yesterday.”

“I was drunk, and you took advantage of that.”

“I didn’t even do anything! Need I remind you who was the one getting all the pleasure?” Oswald was starting to get angry and sat up, swaying in place for a second because of the hangover.

“If I had wanted to take advantage of you, Edward, I would have done it the moment we stepped foot in this apartment. But instead I gave you the _choice_ to do all these things! I could’ve just taken what I wanted and thrown you out, and instead I let you stay and didn’t push on. And this is the thanks I get?” he ranted on.

Edward didn’t know how to respond. His ears were buzzing and he felt the familiar, unwelcome sense of dread creeping up on him. _Put him straight! No, I’ll just leave. No, punch him!_

“I’m sorry. I have… issues,” Ed blurted out and stood up abruptly. “Excuse me. I’m… gonna use the bathroom real quick.”

Oswald stared in utter bewilderment as Edward rushed out of the room, almost stumbling into the wall as his legs were failing him.

Oswald’s apartment was still dark since the autumn sun didn’t reach high enough, but it wasn’t difficult to find the bathroom in such a small space. Edward locked the door and pinched his eyes shut, leaning against the sink. He kind of wanted to throw up in the toilet, but he had bigger things to worry about.

“_Oh, poor Ed. You look terrible.”_

Ed lifted his head and stared at his reflection in the mirrored cabinet above the sink. There he was again, his _other half_. Usually the medicine was enough to keep him away while he was at work, or out and about, but it had been over a day since he’d last had a pill. Edward sighed and turned away from the mirror as if it would help.

“_You know I’m still here, dude._”

“Shut up,” Ed muttered and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses.

“_See, that’s the problem. I’m not actually talking right now, only you can hear me, ‘cause… That’s how thoughts work.”_

“Go away. I’ve told you to stay away when there’s other people around.”

“_Oh? Are you scared our one-night stand is gonna think we’re loony if he hears you talkin’ to yourself, Eddie?”_ the reflection mocked him.

“_You’re _the reason I’m in this mess! You took over yesterday, didn’t you?” Edward growled, trying his best to keep his voice down so Oswald wouldn’t hear him.

“…_Guilty._” His other half grinned benevolently and tilted his head like an innocent puppy.

“I knew it,” Ed muttered to himself. “I’m not this dumb. I would never have done this by myself…”

_“I just wanted to help us out a little. Kringle dipped, boo-hoo. I wanted to get laid!”_

“Kristen…” Edward muttered and rushed to search through his slacks for a phone. He located it and quickly flipped the screen on, only to be disappointed miserably. Not a single text or call back.

“_See? She doesn’t caaaaare_,” the reflection said as Ed put the phone back where it belonged, arguably upset for getting ignored.

“That doesn’t mean we have to jump in the pants of a _man_! A man we just met!”

“_Live a little, pal. You liked it.”_

“That’s not my point,” Edward said. “You have to promise me to never do it again! I gave you permission to be co-conscious, not to take control whenever you feel like it.”

“Edward? You okay?”

Ed jumped when he heard Oswald’s voice outside the bathroom. He met eyes with his reflection, but his imaginary counterpart was gone; it was just Ed staring at Ed. “Um, yes?” he responded before Oswald had the time to bust through the door.

“Were you talking to yourself?” Oswald asked. He was right at the door. Edward checked himself in the mirror and inhaled deeply before unlocking the door. Oswald immediately burst in and looked at Ed, whole face filled with worry. Ed felt a little bad all of sudden.

“Ah. Yes. A bad habit,” Ed muttered and chuckled nervously.

Oswald calmed down a bit. “Yeah, I do that too. Loneliness, I guess,” he laughed shortly with a shrug. “I’m sorry I flipped out on you back there. I admire your work ethic.”

“Maybe I overreacted, too,” Edward admitted and relaxed his shoulders a little bit. “I… Is the breakfast offer still up?”

Oswald’s smile widened and he flashed a toothy grin. “Of course,” he nodded and stepped out of the bathroom. “You can take a shower if you’d like. I think there’s a spare towel in the dryer.”

“Thanks,” Ed said quietly before Oswald closed the door behind him.

Ed didn’t end up taking a shower – too big of a hassle to him – but he did sneak back into the bathroom and get properly dressed. His jacket was still at the nightclub, as was his car, so there wasn’t much he could do except throw on a shirt, socks and shoes. Oswald was already boiling instant noodles in the kitchen when Edward entered the open-plan living room area.

“I think I have to get Gabe to get me some groceries,” Oswald said and smiled. “There’s nothing to eat except noodles.”

“That’s fine. You weren’t expecting guests, anyway,” Edward shrugged. He decided to not mention that despite being a pretty good cook, he pretty much lived on Chinese takeout. He helped Oswald out by grabbing a pair of bowls from the top shelf in the kitchen and setting them on the tiny dining table. It was barely big enough for two people to eat on, and when they sat down to eat, their knees constantly brushed together under the table.

“So,” Oswald broke the silence and swallowed the noodles. “What’s next?”

“What’s next?”

“Are we going to part ways and never see each other again? Become best friends? What?” Oswald elaborated and put down his fork. Edward didn’t answer right away, instead busying himself with taking a big gulp of orange juice.

“I don’t know,” he said truthfully and twirled noodles around his fork in order to not maintain eye contact. “I don’t think the GCPD would like it a whole lot if we became buddies.”

“Fuck whatever the GCPD thinks,” Oswald said in a firm tone and sipped on his coffee angrily. “You have a life outside of work. They can’t fire you for that.”

“Unless I start to get associated with… I don’t know, a murderer?”

“Please,” Oswald said and smiled. “Jim Gordon was ordered to kill me and here I am. He truly has no place to judge. As for Captain Essen, she’s soft. Easy to bend, like a straw.”

“I like Essen. I don’t want to disappoint her,” Ed frowned. “But I would like to see you again, too. For some reason I feel at home when I talk to you.”

Oswald looked so pleased with himself that Ed couldn’t help but grin a little. “That’s what friendship is, right?” Oswald asked.

_Friendship._ It was odd to think of someone as a friend after only knowing them for a day. It was odd to think of someone as a friend in general, at least in Edward’s shoes. He didn’t remember the last time someone had called him a friend of theirs, but the words made his insides all warm and fuzzy. “Right,” he said and smiled genuinely.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in relative silence. Oswald turned on the radio and a quiet jazzy tune filled the living room at which they were sitting in.

“It’s already ten o’clock,” Ed groaned once he put his bowl in the sink and looked at the clock on the wall. Oswald turned on the television and flopped into an armchair.

“You really should take the day off,” he said.

“I can’t. People will immediately get suspicious!”

“No offense, but you look like death,” Oswald said bluntly and chuckled. “I’m sure everything would be fine if you called in sick.”

“I’m _fine_, Oswald,” Ed said and stepped back into the living room.

“Take the evening shift, then?” Oswald suggested and nodded towards the other armchair, currently vacant. “I’d really love to know more about you. My memories from last night are a little hazy.”

Edward wanted to argue, he really did, but the genuine, inviting smile Oswald was wearing was just too much for his emotions and he ended up sitting into the chair. Oswald was probably right. He was never out of work, and he had like a month’s worth of sick days unused, so perhaps it’d be fine this once. He didn’t even have a car, it was still over at Oswald’s nightclub.

Oswald’s smile widened when Ed sat down, and the raven-haired man put the volume of the television all the way down. “There is a fun little game I used to play with an ex-boss of mine,” he said and turned to look at Edward properly. “Well, it ended with me almost getting killed, but it was fun back then.”

“Sounds absolutely delightful,” Ed said and swallowed. Oswald snorted and shook his head.

“For real though. Don Maroni called it the secret game. It’s pretty literal. One person tells a secret, the other continues with a bolder one. The one who doesn’t dare to continue, loses,” Oswald explained.

“I do like secrets,” Ed said almost thoughtfully. His mouth twisted into a smirk. “Especially other people’s. They’re useful.”

“My thoughts exactly!” Oswald said, clapping his hands together. “In the name of fairness, I’ll begin. Unless you insist?”

“No, go ahead,” Ed said and straightened his back.

Oswald puffed up his chest and licked his lips. “I’ve had three bosses and I’m fooling all of them. Once they’re all dead, I’m going to take over the Gotham underworld as the new King.”

“You mentioned something about that yesterday,” Ed said, trying to rummage around inside his head for a clearer memory. It didn’t show up. “That’s quite the risky plan. How are you going to make it work?”

“Now now, that’s a story for another round,” Oswald said and crossed his arms. “Your turn, Ed.”

“Right.” Ed had to think for a while. He didn’t really have any secrets, because his life was utterly boring. Work, work, eat, sleep, work, video games, work, eat, sleep, work. Then, a thought entered his mind.

“I… have thoughts, sometimes,” he started and licked his lips, feeling the slightest bit nervous. He closed his eyes for a moment and reasoned with himself. Oswald would be the last person to judge him on the next thing he’d say. “Sometimes I just wish I could grab a knife and push it into Arnold Flass’s throat. Slowly.”

“Oh,” Oswald said, pupils enlarging. “_The_ detective Flass, from Narcotics?”

“You know him?” Ed opened his eyes, full of surprise.

“Everyone working in the underworld knows Flass. He’s one of the biggest suppliers all around the city,” Oswald said with a joyless grin. “The man’s a fucking nuisance. I’ve fantasized about the same thing as you for a while.”

“I don’t care if he’s corrupt or stupid or ugly. But he won’t stop flirting with Ms. Kringle,” Ed said and made a nasty face. “The man’s twice her age. Disgusting.”

“You keep talking about this Kringle woman, but I’m afraid I can’t help on that field.”

“Right,” Ed said again and looked at Oswald with piercing eyes. “About that…”

“You’re gonna ask if I’m gay, aren’t you?” Oswald said with a huff of laughter. Ed’s face fell a little and he shrugged.

“I don’t know. Are you?” Ed challenged him.

Oswald sighed before nodding. “Yeah. I am.”

“Does this mean I have a ‘gay best friend’ now?” Ed snickered.

“Woah,” Oswald laughed. “First of all, we’re besties already? And second, call me that again and I’ll throw you down the balcony. I hate that stereotype.”

“How long have you known?” Ed asked

“What?”

Ed looked away from Oswald and fidgeted with his hands. “How long have you known you’re gay?”

Oswald laughed, not particularly at Edward but definitely at the question. “That’s a hard one, Eddie. Since I was a teen, maybe? I never found women particularly interesting in romantic nor platonic sense. It felt obvious to me.”

“Huh.”

“What about you?” Oswald smirked.

“What?” Ed’s eyes widened all of sudden. “I- I’m not gay.”

“Sure.”

“I’m _not!_”

“Bi, then?” Oswald asked and looked at the television instead of Edward. “Lucky you. You’re got a lot of options.”

“I don’t know what I am or am not. It makes me anxious to think about that stuff,” Ed said and crossed his arms, frowning. He was telling the truth and was already regretting that he’d asked about Oswald’s sexual preferences.

“Fair enough.”

The conversation died down after that. Oswald pretended to focus on the TV – the volume of which he’d turned back up – but Edward knew he was just staring at the screen blankly, mind hard at work. Ed pulled his feet up on the chair and hugged his knees in discomfort. He wanted to sleep. He really, really wanted to sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hinted more at ed's mental health in this chapter. i personally like the headcanon of him having dissociative identity disorder, although all the details don't really match!


End file.
